


I don't feel quite as warm without you here

by Anonymous



Series: Ereri Winter Weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 16/december/2016, 2016, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop Employee Eren Yeager, Coffee Shops, Competition, Ereri Events, Ereri Week, Ereri weekend 2016, Ererievents, Ereriwinterweekend, Fluff, M/M, Winter, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), dec16th, ereri, ereriwinter2016, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levi had spent the past 3 days in the cafe, from opening to closing time, only to end up missing his favourite brunette barista. That is, until 2 hours before closing time on the Friday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for the Ereri Winter weekend 2016! I hope you all enjoy.  
> The theme was Warm, unsuprisingly.  
> There will be a second and third chapter too this for the next 2 days.
> 
> For any regular readers of mine, I'll explain my dissappearance in the end notes.

It wasn’t the temptation of the heat that constantly drew Levi to the store. Heck, it wasn't the delicious array of drinks that could thaw a frozen heart, or the appetising cuisine that never failed to fill the cozy cafe with aromas, blending with the scent of the caffeine and cinnamon to produce a fragrance that should be a perfume. It was the warm affectionate smiles of the barista, a grin that could melt its way through the coldest of souls. It was the hint of determination in the aquamarine eyes as he rushed to make the requested item in record time. It was the minor artistic additions on the drinks, from tiny hearts drawn on the milky froth of the Cappuccino right through to the homemade stencils for the cinnamon on the Chai Lattes.

It was the countertop small talk that made Levi chuckle on a daily basis, the eyes that shimmered cyan when the corners of the mouth rose up and the beam met his eyes in a what ended up being a near breathtaking sight. It was how his face blushed when he was even remotely flirted with, the way that he laughed, the way he stood, the way he spoke. His voice, his ideas, his mind, his personality.  
Heck, it was just him.

It was the Fifth day in a row now that Levi had been in the cafe from opening to closing time. He attempted to excuse himself mentally by reminding himself that his heating had broken, and if he stayed at home he would be sat shivering from sunrise to sunset. There was one issue though, the brat wasn’t there. He hadn’t been in over a week, and quite frankly, Levi was worried. 

Casting a glance towards the clock that sat atop of the fireplace, Levi stood up, preparing himself to order the 7th drink, the second to last he’d order of today, seeing as the cafe had approximately an hour to go before closing time. Getting himself a hot chocolate again, Levi turned around to meet eyes with a pair of emerald ones that shyly peered at him. 

“I… uh…. Hi.” The brunette stammered, his voice raspy and hoarse, causing Levis intimidating glare to soften into a look of understanding.  
“Brat, why are you here? You should definitely be in bed with that voice, not infecting all your customers.” Levi softly enquired, concern subtly lacing his words.  
“I wanted you to know I was okay though.” Eren muttered, his comment causing grey eyes to widen slightly and a hint of red to appear beneath, as Levi was caught off guard.  
“Heh, you’re blushing!” Eren horsely teased, Levi turned away and stared at the clock, trying to stop the redness from growing.  
“Tsk. Get away from the door and close it brat, you’re letting in a breeze.” The raven spoke, trying to distract from the topic at hand.

Eren giggled and closed the door as he followed Levi too his own table. The brunet stood and awkwardly waited to be invited to sit down. He and Levi had never really conversed whilst Eren wasn’t behind the bar, which made the younger man feel out of place and unsure of what to do.

“You know you can take a seat.” The raven encouraged, glancing up at Eren over the frame of his glasses, while shuffling up along the couch he sat on. Eren took the hint and sat down adjacent to Levi, leaving a slight distance between each other. 

“So..” Eren croaked. He cleared his throat before reattempting, “So what are you doing?” Eren finally asked, looking tentatively towards Levi’s laptop, which Levi typed away at.  
“I’m writing.” Levi informed, his eyes firmly focused on the screen and his mind still concentrating on what he was typing more than what he said.

“Can I read it?” Eren enquired shyly, afraid of crossing over the line of their friendship, or, acquaintanceship, he wasn’t sure yet.  
“Not yet.” Levi said, shutting the lid of the laptop and meeting the curious aquamarine eyes of the boy. His lip fell at one side to portray a disappointed yet accepting smile, before he quickly hid it with a hand as he coughed. 

Levi rested a hand against the boy's forehead and swiftly pulled it away as his touch met furiously hot skin. “Tsk. You really shouldn’t be out of bed you know. You’re burning up,” Levi commented, concern glinting once more in his eyes.

“Heh, are you worried about my health? What are we? An old married couple?” Eren joked, sticking his tongue out at the shorter man.

His offhanded comment resulted in a redness once more on Levi’s cheek, and rather than cover up the unwanted emotion, he turned and connected his eyes with Eren as he whispered “We're not old or married, but we could grow to be that way if you wanted.” Levi winked, but the brunette didn’t notice as he glanced down at the floor.

Levi's face flushed more, realising that he didn’t say it jokingly enough for Eren to figure out that it was meant to be a tease and not a promise to the speechless boy. 

Levi cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself, ridding the blush of his face as quickly as it had appeared.  
“I just would rather not come down with your infection than you very much, so you should be at home and not here infecting your regulars.” he spoke monotonously, a complete opposite side of Levi to the one that had appeared just a few seconds prior in hopes to distract from the awkward situation the pair had just found themselves stuck in.

“I, uh…” Eren spluttered, unsure of how to even respond.

“You what? You should go home and stay in bed safe and wrapped up? I agree,” Levi answered, earning himself a small glare from the younger.  
“No, I mean I um-“ He reattempted, pausing in the middle of his speech.  
“In this century please brat.” Levi encouraged.  
“I-don’t-want-to-be-at-home-as-it-is-scary-and-dark-and-I'll-feel-alone.” Eren rushed.  
Glancing down to his watch, Levi noted that it read 17:32. He pretended to think about the request made by the brunet, when he was really kicking himself for not just saying yes immediately as he noticed the beautiful smile disappear off of the boys face.  
“Fine.” He sighed, gaining a well earned look of confusion from the boy.  
"I’ll come with you then and look after you.” Levi explained, moving to pack up his things. He reached out to put his laptop away but was stopped by a hand.  
“You don’t have too, I-“ Eren began.  
“If I didn’t want too look after you, I wouldn’t have offered, so there isn’t a problem. That is, unless you don’t want me there?” 

Eren shook his head before allowing Levi to continue packing his stuff up. They both simultaneously stood, and Levi swung his bag over his shoulder. 

“How far is it too your house Eren?” Levi asked, glancing at the shivering boy.  
“Only a few blocks away, I live above the bakery on third.” He informed the raven.  
Levi signed, before he took off his coat and handed it to the shivering boy. Eren looked at the item, confused. “Put it on and keep yourself warm. We don’t want your condition to worsen do we now?” Levi told him, blushing furiously as he watched his crush put on his coat.

The pair turned into a unexpectedly well lit back alley off of one of the high streets before coming to a halt in front of a pastel blue coloured door. Eren fiddled about in an attempt to dig out his keys from his coat pocket, and then successfully unlocked the door and held it open for Levi. The Shorter man entered the building and was followed by the brunet who then closed and relocked door from the inside.  
Eren slid off his shoes and threw them into the cupboard that was embedded in the wall, before climbing the near immediate flight of stairs.  
As Levi approached the higher level he began to be able to notice the layout of the room he was entering into. It was an cozy open planned living and dining room, with a kitchen tucked away through a small doorway.  
It was cute, it was compact. The home was an physical expression of Eren’s personality. The room was messy but organised, light and spacious but cozy and tight. It was new to Levi but it felt so familiar. The temperature however, was slightly hotter than Levi was use too, but the man could deal with it if it meant being surrounded in the scent of Eren, a mixture of familiar spices and coffees of the cafe, and the undertones of fabric softner and various cleaning chemicals which Levi was ever so thankful for, being a bit (*cough*, a lot) of a 'clean freak’, as his good friend Hanji had pointed out.

“So, what do you want to do? Do you want anything to drink or are you going..?” Eren nervously spoke, the words running a hundred and one miles an hour out of his mouth.  
Levi glanced at the boy with curious eyes, finding light humour in how easy it was to read Eren. His eyes expressed his emotion in the most beautiful of ways, and his voice, oh god. His voice could make angels come back to earth, Levi was certain. And Jesus Christ, his lips. His lips that were the perfect size, that Levi wanted to see if they fit perfectly with his. Levi could feel himself blushing with each thought that dripped in his head, and oh god.  
Oh god he hasn’t been paying any attention to what the bright eyed boy has been saying.  
“You’re shaking.” Levi noted, a blush still so obviously present on his face.  
Eren met Levi’s eyes with an expression of both curiousity and vague annoyance, having realised that Levi had zoned out as Eren had been posing his question.  
Sighing with the comprehension that he would be unable to have the confidence to pose the question again.  
“Uh, y- yeah I guess I’m just still, uh, cold.” He replied, shrugging his arms and looking down at the carpet.

Maybe it was Eren's visible shaking that caused Levi to do it, or maybe it was just his desire to touch the boy, but the raven leaned forwards and cupped the boys cheek, pulling the boy towards him.

Levi had originally set the action with the intentions of just giving a light kiss on the cheek, but as Eren slightly adjusted his angle, he felt lips press against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks for reading :)
> 
> For those that read my other works:  
> HI, I'm alive! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. I basically called it off for a week as I had 3 assignments due in and I was dealing with some personal issues, so appologies about that.  
> Once these are all uploaded I'll return to your advent slot for the last like... week?
> 
> I love you guys.  
> Stay safe. <3


End file.
